Star kyubi
by dragon titanico
Summary: una gran amenaza que destruira toda la galaxia konoha amenos que esa detenida, cual quier parecido con star fox no es coicidencia


Star Kyuubi

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es de su respectivo dueño

Una pregunta ¿Qué pasa cuando te levantas a las tres de la mañana y te pones a ver Naruto desde los exámenes chunin hasta el valle del fin, e inmediatamente después juegas tres horas de Star Fox 64 tratando de pasar la línea roja?, bueno en mi loca cabeza nació este fic asi que cual quier parecido con Star Fox no creo que sea coincidencia

Capitulo 1

Nos ubicamos en Konoha uno de tantos planetas de shinovi sistem(N/A: conste que yo se los advertí) donde un joven de unos 15 tal vez 16 años de edad, rubio de ojos azules, lleva una chaqueta blanca y un pantalón café botas estilo militar y una enorme maleta donde se supone lleva sus cosas

Frente a el se encuentra una enorme instalación militar extrañamente con forma de pirámide donde se ven barias naves volando alrededor de dicha instalación realizando pruebas de vuelo dando a entender que es una academia de vuelo

Lo único que le impide llegar a su destino es la estúpida reja que aun esta cerrada, pero también solo a el se le ocurre llegar dos horas antes de que es le de acceso a los nuevos estudiantes o mejor dicho a los nuevos aspirantes a piloto de la fuerza aérea de Konoha

Pero a un asi esta demasiado entretenido viendo volar esas naves como para notar al guardia que se le acerca por la espalda o eso parecía

-hey tu, ¿Qué haces aquí?- indaga el guardia preparando un garrote metálico para golpear al joven intruso

-soy de los de nuevo ingreso- respondió sin dejar de mirar las voladoras naves pero dirigiendo su mano a uno de sus bolsillos para sacar una hoja de papel y mostrársela al guardia

-llegas un poco temprano Naruto-dijo el guardia sin mucho interés mientras leía la hoja de acceso- ¡NAMIKASE!-grito el guardia con sorpresa y emoción-¡EL HIJO DE MINATO NAMIKASE NOS HONRA CON SU PRESENCIA!- regularmente le hubiera obligado a retirarse hasta que fuera la hora de entrada pues a los civiles no se les permitía estar cerca del lugar por varias razones, pero como era el hijo de Minato Namikase casi en cual quier parte le habrían las puertas

Era bien sabido por todos que Minato y su equipo Star Kyuubi le habían salvado el trasero a toda la galaxia en muchas ocasiones, el cual en aquel momento se encontraba cazando junto a su equipo a un traidor de nombre Orochimaru ex-sanin piloto legendario por sus acciones en una gran guerra estelar hace 20 años, pronto su padre se retiraría y era el turno de su hijo seguir la tradición

-¿te traigo una silla, un refresco, o algo?- dijo el guardia con tono respetuoso

-no, gracias- contesto el joven rubio sin dejar de mirar las voladoras naves las cuales estaban dando vueltas alrededor de la gran pirámide-estoy bien asi-

-si necesitas algo estaré por haya- dijo el guardia señalando a lo que parecía ser una caseta para luego retirarse

Por su parte el chico rubio continúo observando las naves que seguían asiendo sus pruebas de vuelo

En el planeta Otto, el mas alejado de la galaxia una nave que le daba cierto aire a una zorro se mantenía flotando en la orbita mientras sus tripulantes analizaban la situación desde la sala de control de la nave

-recuerden que esto es solo una misión de exploración, en especial tu Jiraiya, tu ya no estas para estos trotes- se burlo cierto viejo tuerto de nombre Danzou

-¿Qué me dices tu viejo y tuerto?- rápidamente el mencionado Jiraiya, un viejo de larga cabellera blanca-yo te voy a enseñar- y estuvo apunto de lanzarse sobre su compañero cuando

-señores, no tenemos todo el día- intervino un hombre claramente mas joven de alborotada cabellera rubia

-lo que digas Minato- respondieron los mas veteranos por no decir viejos casi monótonamente

De regreso en la academia del planeta Konoha

En una casi perfecta formación se encontraban poco mas de un centenar de nuevos aspirantes listos frente a ellos un trajeado hombre de cabello naranja que respondía al nombre de Nagato (o Pein si eres estudiante de la academia) se encontraba matando de aburrimiento a sus futuros estudiantes con un discurso tan largo que preferiría omitir

-este tipo me mata- susurro Naruto mientras colocaba sus brazos en su nuca en señal de estar cansado

-ciertamente compañero, encuentro esta introducción aburrida e innecesaria- contesto un joven de cabellera negra y lentes oscuros que estaba a su derecha

-soy Naruto Namikaze- se presento el rubio

-Shino Aburame- se presento el chico de cabellera negra

-en conclusión sean bienvenidos a la academia de vuelo del planeta Konoha, esto no es un hotel asi que me asegure de que no disfruten su estancia aquí- dijo el mencionado Pein antes de soltar una macabra carcajada y entonces su "radar" detecto a cierto chico rubio que parecía estar distrayendo a un chico de cabellera negra-, en especial a ustedes Namikaze y Aburame- dijo señalando a los chicos que estaban platicando

-ciento haberte metido en problemas- se disculpo Naruto a lo que Shino solo respondió con un

-descuida-

- grupos del 1 al 5 - se anuncio una linda joven corta cabellera azul vestía un muy entallado traje de secretaria y que respondía al nombre de Konan- se me ha encargado mostrarles las instalaciones, por favor síganme-

-nos vemos después- se despidió Naruto pues aparentemente Shino estaba en un grupo diferente, el Aburame solo asintió

Naruto fue en pos de la señorita Konan, al igual que sus futuros compañeros, Finalmente después de las tres horas mas aburridas de su vida donde la señorita les mostro casi todas las instalaciones, exceptuando laboratorios de investigación y otras áreas donde no tenían acceso los nuevos cadetes, Naruto pudo arribar al que seria su dormitorio por el resto del año, sorprendentemente sus cosas y su nuevo compañeros ya estaban ahí

De regreso al planeta Otto

Dos pequeños pero veloces cazas ideales para el asalto ejecutaban difíciles maniobras de evasión entre las paredes de roca de un cañón extremadamente cerrado agregándole a esto que una lluvia de lacers estaba siendo lanzada sobre sus cabezas gracias a unas pequeñas naves con forma de platillo volador hexagonal

-¿Dónde esta Danzou?- inquirió el viejo de cabellera blanca mientras conseguía una maniobra en forma de **C** que le permitió colocarse detrás de dos de sus atacantes y eliminarlos con sus lacers

-no lo se, esto es malo cada vez que derrotamos uno aparecen 5 mas- dijo Minato con preocupación mientras veía como se estrellaba uno de sus atacantes contra el solido muro de roca en un intento de llevárselo junto con el

En otro lugar del mismo planeta

-no duraran mucho- dijo un tipo de piel emblanquecida, larga cabellera negra, y que vistiendo una capa negra con grabados de serpientes

-asi es- dijo a su espalda cierto viejo de vendajes en su ojo izquierdo- aunque creo que debería de terminar con ellos de una vez, no debe subestimar a Star Kyuubi-

-lo se, yo mismo vi como se lanzaron contra la creación final de Madara- recordó el tipo de piel emblanquecida- no había como detenerla-

-y lo hicimos- recordó Danzou a aquel enorme dragón de diez cabezas que casi destruye toda la galaxia

-quizás pero hoy les tengo una sorpresa a tus compañeros- dijo el tipo de piel blanca mientras que en su muñeca activaba un extraño dispositivo

En el cañón donde Jiraiya y Minato estaban acorralados se dejo sentir un enorme rugido sónico que extermino con los enemigos de Star Kyuubi

-¿Dónde vimos antes ese poder?- inquirió Jiraiya estaba seguro que había visto eso antes pero ¿en donde?

-no es donde, es en que- respondió Minato al ver que una enorme sombra se acercaba a ellos- mi radar detecta una enorme fuente de energía-

-una, dos, tres- Jiraiya enumeraba las cabezas de la sombra que se acerca lentamente- seis, ocho, diez-

-no puede ser- susurro Minato abriendo los ojos como platos

Y antes de que pasara otra cosa una de las cabezas concentro una gran cantidad de energía en su hocico y la disparo sobre lo que quedaba de Star Kyuubi en forma de un rayo color amarillo

Planeta Konoha, academia de vuelo

Naruto despertó de golpe, con un extraño dolor en el pecho lo invadió, preocupado miro donde la ventana, tenia un muy mal presentimiento y eso no le gustaba

-vuelve a dormir Namikaze-ordeno un joven de cabello castaño y de extraños ojos blancos que estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana quizás viendo algo o a alguien-no quiero que des escusas mañana que te derrote en el simulador de vuelo-

-esto no es una competencia ¿recuerdas?- respondió Naruto olvidándose por un momento de sus preocupaciones

-lo que digas solo recuerda, es tu destino caer ante mi- dijo el de ojos blancos casi con solemnidad

-lo que digas, chico destino- tras responder eso el rubio Namikaze volvió a dormirse aunque esa extraña preocupación seguía ahí

HOLA

Si lo se esto esta bien fumado

Tal vez debería de dejar de jugar Star fox y ver Naruto al mismo tiempo, o quien sabe quizás tengo mucho tiempo libre y debería ponerme a trabajar o ya deperidido a lavar mi ropa (ignoren seo ultimo, bueno un saludo y hasta el siguiente capitulo


End file.
